Brand New Day
by eddie4bells
Summary: Bella has had a crush on Edward for four years, and has been watching from afar. But now she is determined to change that and at least get a date by the end of the school year with a little help from Alice. AH/AU/OOC.
1. Preface

Okay so new story. First FF. I'm not sure if this is any good… oh geesh! Haha.

Disclaimer: clearly I don't own anything twilight… I just don't *tear*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preface:

BPOV

Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? That peculiar feeling that someone is following your every move. But you don't want to look because you're afraid of an awkward stare down.

Well I'm pretty sure that's how he feels. And when I say he I mean Edward Cullen, the boy I've been crushing on for about four years now. I'll find my eyes drifting in his direction unconsciously when he enters the room. I'll watch him gracefully leave a room. Hell, in the few classes we have together, I'll watch him just writing notes or sharpening his pencil! I'm just drawn to him.

I need professional help. I mean my obsession can't be normal. Actually I take that back its no longer an obsession. It feels more like a routine or lifestyle. I mean after four years of this its natural.

Poor guy. Edward probably doesn't even know I exist let alone know that I'm practically in love with him. But this year is the year. I swear!

I'm finally going to do something about my fascination/ crush on Edward Cullen. I WILL go on a date with him by the end of the year. By the end of the year, that leaves me three months……


	2. Obscured Views and Hunger Pains

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. And if I did I wouldn't be on here giving you people my work for free! Hehe. Sowwy.

Okay here is Chappie 1. I have a plan for how I want this story to go, but I'm not sure how well I'm doing getting my point across in the story. So just bare with me here. Haha.

Oh and to my Biffle, JoJo! I love you! Thanks for your support.

And everyone thanks for the reviews and alerts. And now… your story awaits.

BPOV

Brilliant.

My window is opened. Why in the world is it so cold in Forks? Seriously, is God giving us the cold shoulder or something because its inhumanly cold here. Really, its March and I should be nice and fucking toasty. Instead I'm contemplating buying a fucking blubber comforter for my bed.

Ah yes. Mondays are beautiful.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my robe. I continued on to my bathroom and took a hot shower. After I got dressed in my lucky dark wash jeans and a Seahawks jersey, they finally won a game yesterday; I grabbed my black fur jacket. My hair was a wreck as usual so I opted for a headband to make my hair somewhat presentable.

Once I finally got downstairs, I noticed Charlie had already left for the station. He usually was gone before me anyways. I grabbed a bowl and ate some cheerios. Yum.

BEEEEP

Well my ride must be here. I rinsed out my bowl and grabbed my backpack. I walked outside to see the red, polished 1970 Chevelle 396 SS. The car belonged to my best friend, Jasper Whitlock.

"Hey"

"She looks good Jas." I turned to Jasper and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So," he began "I see your Seahawks finally won a game."

He turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, they did and I'm quite proud" I wiped a fake tear of joy away.

Jasper just laughed and drove on to school. We have been car pooling since 3rd grade. Well back then his mom was taking us, but it still qualifies as carpooling.

We met in 2nd grade when I was an extremely dorky little girl. Not that I'm no longer dorky, I'm just not a little girl. But anyway we were both the shy kids in the corner and one day we happened to be in the same corner. We just clicked. Neither one of us was much of a talker, but we both understood each other perfectly. Hence the two of us becoming best friends.

We made it to school and walked towards my first period arm in arm. Jasper always walked me to my first period. He insisted on doing so because, in his words, "I'm a safty hazard in the mornings with the slippery sidewalks."

But I suspect he walks me to class because of a certain someone that is in my class.

Alice Cullen.

I could tell he has liked her since middle school. Although he denies it, I've known him long enough to tell when he is lying.

I walked into class, but not before giving Jas another kiss on the cheek.

My usual seat in the back right corner was empty. Why, you might ask, do I choose such an isolated seat?

Well my friends the answer is quite simple. One, I'm terribly shy and as a shy person I choose not to be close to people. Two, my wonderful seat comes with a beautiful view of God's gift to women or Edward. Whatever you want to call him I get a great view of him from my seat. Also because I opted for the isolation, no one notices when I blatantly stare at Edward.

Today, the desk that is usually empty beside me, was occupied.

Alright so the whole staring thing would be a little harder than usual.

I looked to my left to see who the hell would sit next to me. Crazy. Yes they must be crazy. No one sits next to me. Ever.

Oh fuck.

God really does hate me.

Only this could happen to me. Of all the people in this whole class she had to sit next to me.

Alice.

Why Jesus?! What did I do? I almost went to church yesterday, but you know the Seahawks were playing and I woke up too late. Please don't punish me!

I must have had a sour look on my face because Alice looked like I just called her an ugly bitch.

But geesh I can't stare at Edward today because of her. Rule one don't openly stare at someone while their sibling is sitting next to you.

Oh well better talk to her before I look like even more of a fool.

"Hey Alice" I say sweetly.

"Hi Bella. I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah. I've been busy with AP US history projects and Trig homework. Basically the slut called school holds me captive from the social world."

Alice just laughed.

We were friends, Alice and I. Not like best friends but not strangers. We were close enough to be called friends, an acquaintance if you will.

Class began and we didn't talk much after that. I was forced to listen to my English teacher drone on about Charles Dickens. I like his books. His life however holds no importance to me.

I wanted to turn to Alice and ask her to never sit next to me again. But I, being the shy person I am, kept to myself and surreptitiously fumed.

Lord help me.

As if on queue the bell rang. And dear lord a grabbed my belongings and ran out the door before anyone could even stand.

"Thank you Baby Jesus!" I shouted this as I entered the hallway.

Sure I got some funny looks, but from me people expected it.

I got through my second period peacefully. Angela Webber was in my second period, Trig.

Once Trig was over I walked to my third period. Ah yes, my favorite class.

Spanish II.

Its such a fun class. Me gusta la clase de espanol mucho! Eh, I'm only in Spanish II m sentences are basic sue me.

Alice was also in this class with me and she sat next to me again. This is weird. I mean we don't sit next to each other like ever. Sure we're friends but not "OOoo save me a seat!" kind of friends.

She turned to me repeatedly throughout class looking like she had a question for me, but never said anything. I ignored it.

I'm so hungry! Arg, I think I'll die right here on this desk.

Yep I'm dying. Oh god not now!

My will! I'll plan it right now.

Okay first I want Jasper to have my collection of football jerseys. He will appreciate them. And I want my book collection to be donated to the local library. God knows they need the quality books. And my new laptop can ….

"I need to talk to you" Alice's voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"err, yes?"

"Well, um, are you like seeing anyone?"

Oh no. Is Alice hitting on me? Is this why she's been sitting next to me? Shit think fast Bella!

"No, but look Alice if you're like asking me out or something I just want you to know im not like that and I'm sorry if…"

She cut me off " NO Bella. Its not like that! Oh goodness no. Whoa wrong question sorry. Um okay. What I mean is well… is Jasper seeing anyone?"

Duhh Bella, geesh stupid me thinking Alice is asking me out. I'm crazy, but anyone could have assumed… oh well.

"Ohh. I see. Well I don't know if that's my place to tell you. I mean I don't know what you're going to do with this information Alice."

"Please tell me. I wanna know."

Jesus fucking Christ. Doesn't she know I have my own relationship problems with her brother? Okay so she doesn't, but still why do I have to deal with this relationship crap? …WAIT, wow this is brilliant. Bella has an idea ladies and gentlemen.

"I'll help you if you help me. A fry for a fry if you will."

"Isn't it an eye for an eye?"

"Im hungry. Damn do want help or not?"

Alice laughed at this "Okay okay. I'll help you if you help me. Now is he single?"

The bell rang and my stomach growled.

"Uhh, how about this you come over to my house after school and we'll get down to the knitty grtiity. But fuck if I don't get food right now I'm going to die!"

With that being said I ran out the door to lunch. I sat with Jasper, but didn't mention the whole Alice thing.

The rest of school went by uneventfully. Well I did get to stare at Edward during fourth period biology, but that was typical.

Jasper drove me home after school and now I was waiting for Alice. I was doing my Spanish worksheet when I heard a knock at the door.

I walked down stairs and looked out the peep hole. I took a step back and opened the door to be face with tiny Alice.

She stepped inside and had an excited smirk on her face.

"Let's get down to business" she said as we walked to my room.

A/N: the more reviews and feedback I get the more motivated I am to write another chapter! PRESS THE BUTTON! Pwease?


	3. Smartass Remarks and Makeup

A/N: Okay don't kill me. Arg so what its only like…. 657483956 days late. I know I told a few of you I was updating like the next day but guess what? I lied to us all, even myself! I personally feel this chapter could have been better. Sorry for any mistakes its like 2:36AM and I don't feel like proof reading.

You'll all live!

You all owe a special thanks to my biffle Jodi for keeping on my ass about this damn chappie! Hahahaha muah Jojo! ILY!

Happy Turkey day! Eat up!

Disclaimer: Twilight is not my possession…… yet. Hehehe

BPOV:

"Let's get down to business" she said as we walked to my room.

She opened my door and plopped down on my bed. To be honest, I was surprised she still knew which room was mine. Alice hadn't been over to my house in almost two years. We had a health project that we we're partnered up for in freshman year.

"Alright Alice lets skip pleasantries and get to the point. You want my help and I can think of a way you can help me in turn."

Alice's face was shocked for a split second, but she quickly regained confidence.

"Okay, so is Jasper single?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Does he like anyone?"

"Yes."

"Do _you_ know _who_ he likes?"

"Yes."

"Bella this really isn't making much progress. You can't just give me one word answers. Its driving me crazy!"

I laughed at her annoyance. "I'm sorry Alice. Here's a break down. Jas is single he does like someone and I know who she is. Better?"

"Much. Now can you please tell me who he likes?"

"I can. But first I need to get something sorted here. If I tell you who h likes and help you out, you ultimately must do the same for moi. Deal or no deal?"

"Deal. Now tell meee." She was jumping on the bed at this point. Such impatience, tisk tisk.

"Okay. Well you see, it all stared on a Thursday afternoon in the small town called Forks and.."

"BELLA!" Alice threw one of my pillows at my head which I blocked must to her dismay.

"Alright, Jas likes you. He has for a while, but he is just way to shy to talk to you."

Alice's face lit up like the fourth of July. She shot up much like a firework too. Before I could tell what was happening she had me in a strong embrace.

Ugh, no hugs please.

I let her hug me for a few more seconds before I couldn't breathe. In an attempt to get some air I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to pry her off of me.

"Alice. Can't. Breathe." I managed to wheeze out.

"Oh, sorry Bella." She said with an apologetic smile and let go.

I took a dramatic breath of air in like I had just emerged from the bottom of the deep end of a swimming pool. Alice rolled her eyes at my action.

"Well, my dear Alice, its time to help good ole Bella here."

"Mkay. So how can I help you? Does this involve a boy?"

"Yes it involves a boy." I replied.

"Do I know this boy you speak of?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Well can I get his name then?"

I suddenly found my floor very interesting, but answered her nonetheless.

"There is a good chance his name is Edward" I mumbled.

"Bella stop mumbling."

With my head still down I repeated myself, "I said it might be Edward."

Alice burst into a fit of giggles. I hadn't realized how embarrassing it would be to admit to your crush's sister that you needed help to ask them out. Hmmmm, well when I think of it like that it sounds kind of pathetic. Now my face has to be fifty shades of red. Niiiiice.

"Look Alice, you don't have to help me. I understand that this is weird for you."

Alice instantly sobered up and looked at me. "No Bella. I'm going to help you. I just always you two would be a good couple and the way you were so shy when you said it. I couldn't help but laugh. I'm sorry."

"Wait, you thought we would be a good couple?" I had an odd look on my face, but its not every day you hear something like that from your crush's sister, right?

"Well yeah. I mean you two are like the same person its crazy. I've known you since middle school, and, well, I've known Edward since the day I was born. You both are stubborn, cocky, smart, shy, and perfect for each other."

"Well I disagree. You and Jasper are perfect for each other. You both like each other and your personalities would compliment each other well."

Alice blushed at this which made me smile because Jesus H. Christ I don't wanna be the only one blushing here.

"Oh silly Bella you and Edward will make the perfect couple. And I fully intending on helping you." She stated simply.

Now I wouldn't have thought much of her statement. But one thing she said scared the shit out of me. Well more the way she said it. She took the simple and innocent word help and said it like some diabolical code word.

"Uhh, Alice, what do you mean by 'help'?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm giving you a makeover" she said matter of factly.

I almost regretted asking for help. Well my definition of help not Alice's. But the keyword being almost. Why do I torture myself like this?

I let out a big sigh.

"Ohkay Alice. This makeover nonsense better fucking work. And if you put that makeup crap on me don't get that foundation shit on my stuff. It looks like dirt when it gets smeared everywhere."

"mkay."

"Oh! And I better not look like a cheap whore when you're done either. I'll fucking kill you if I have clown makeup!"

Alice rolled her eyes for the fiftieth time and I braced myself for the anguish that is a makeover.


End file.
